


Of Mai-chan and Other Problems

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Day, M/M, aomine being a sappy perverted idiot, the fic where kise sighs and rolls his eyes a lot because aomine is an aho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost two years out of middle school, their friendship regained, their relationship evolved to something considered romantic and this is what they end up with: a conversation about breasts in the middle of watching a streetball match with their friends. Sometimes, Kise has to wonder about the state of his life.</p><p>aka The One Where Kise is Insecure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mai-chan and Other Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something simple, just a stupid conversation with Aomine and Kise about boobs, but I seem to enjoy making myself suffer and on AoKise Day itself too. Despite that, I hope you guys enjoy my little humble offering for AoKise Day.
> 
> Dedicated to my Aomine-muns and Kise-muns who indulge me my bothering them with my hunger for AoKise RP and everyone who has read my other fics and enjoyed them. 
> 
> Happy AoKise Day!

Kise thinks about breasts sometimes. Well, what hot-blooded teenage boy doesn’t? Not that that’s what attracts his eyes lately given how he’s currently dating someone who is 100% male. No, Aomine Daiki and all his tall, dark and intense can never be mistaken for a girl. Definitely not.

Aomine likes girls, though. Girls with big breasts, the bigger the better, and despite how he’s in a committed relationship with Kise Ryouta, cover boy model and basketball prodigy, he still looks at those awful gravure magazines of his. He doesn’t even make a secret of it.

Horikita Mai-chan, the bane of Kise’s existence. She’s the reason why Kise is insecure, despite his devastating good looks, legions of fangirls and Aomine at his side. She of Aomine’s lustful teenage dreams. How is he even supposed to compete with that?

 

 

“Do I gotta start waving my fist under your nose or get jealous? Take your pick, pretty boy.”

Kise blinks, a bit disoriented but eventually snaps back out from his thoughts to the street court they are currently at and the game they’re currently watching, and turns to Aomine who is standing beside him with a frown. 

“Huh? What, Aominecchi?”

Aomine looks completely unimpressed by his preoccupation and it’s obvious why when he speaks again. “Satsuki.” He says meaningfully, dark eyes boring into Kise and making him almost squirm at the weight of disapproval in that look. “You’re staring at her tits. Do I gotta tell you again that you’re not supposed to do that?”

Golden eyes widen and he instinctively stops himself from looking back toward the direction of Momoi where she’s playing referee. “No I wasn’t--” Whatever denial he’s about to start with gets cut off when Aomine reaches for him and-- “Ow, ow, ow, okay! I was, sorry.”

“You apologize to her.” The Touo ace near rumbles against Kise’s ear as he holds him in a tight headlock. Even when they’re dating, some roughhousing still comes into play every now and then. That’s just part and parcel of how Aomine and Kise get along.

He doesn’t mean to, but Kise ends up whimpering like a weak puppy, much like he did back in Middle School whenever Aomine has him crying uncle. “Okay, I will.”

“Good.” Aomine says before letting him go but with a lot less roughness than he would have done before. There’s a pause, almost made indiscernible against Kise’s whining and complaining about being manhandled, before Aomine drops a bomb. 

“You wanna talk about something?”

The question catches Kise off-guard, actually makes him stop in mid-whine, and he stares. Did Aomine just say what he heard him say? “...You’re asking me if I want to talk about something?” He asks to confirm as he tries not to stare too long because that doesn’t happen. Aomine’s more of the punch-first-talk-later sort rather than a let’s-talk-about-it type of guy. It’s got good and bad points but right now all it is is weird.

“Yeah.” At least Aomine looks sheepish and kind of embarrassed about asking after Kise looks at him for a while like he’s lost his mind. “I just thought…” He trails off, a hand moving up to rub self-consciously against the back of his neck.

Kise reaches out to him, touching by his shoulder and looking at him intently. “...Aominecchi, are you dying?”

And right then, Kise wishes he has a camera to capture the numerous emotions that play over Aomine’s face at his question. “What the fu--” He blusters, breaking off because-- _what?_ “Dying? Dying, Kise? Seriously?”

Kise can’t help but laugh at the incredulous, disbelieving face Aomine is giving him then after stepping away from his grip like he burned him. “Okay, I’m sorry. But yeah,” He smiles a little less brightly to soften the blow, “This is just so unlike you.”

In turn, Aomine still looks unimpressed. “And you usually don’t find Satsuki’s tits to be that interesting though I know you like tits too sometimes.” And as Kise absorbs what he just said, he tilts his head in askance. “You do, right?”

Almost two years out of middle school, their friendship regained, their relationship evolved to something considered romantic and this is what they end up with: a conversation about breasts in the middle of watching a streetball match with their friends. Sometimes, Kise has to wonder about the state of his life.

“Well,” Kise considers his response carefully. “I don’t like ‘em to be as big as Mai-chan’s--”

“Blasphemy.”

Kise rolls his eyes at Aomine’s expected response. “A nice, good handful is enough, you know?”

“Your hand or like, Tetsu’s hand?” Aomine asks this with genuine and serious curiosity. Even holds up his own hand like his own is even for consideration.

Kise feels like holding his head in his hands. “Uh--”

“Just so you know, I can’t believe we’re talking about tits.” Aomine points out rather magnanimously.

Kise huffs, cheeks puffing in a good imitation of a chipmunk’s which always makes Aomine reach over and poke them. He quickly swats Aomine’s hand away before it makes contact. “You started it.”

“So straight.” Aomine grins even as his hand stings a bit with that slap but he’s not done. Fingers curl around the neck of Kise’s shirt, dragging him a bit closer to him as his voice drops low almost against his ear, “We should totally go and have sex now. C’mon, I’ll suck your dick.”

Kise shivers but quickly tries to fend off his pervert of a boyfriend before he does something stupid like give in. “Aominecchi!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, just go away if you two are just gonna fool around!”

Kagami’s exclamation is echoed by everyone and Aomine drags a pink-faced Kise away with him, making sure to give Kagami the finger as he goes. They leave the court and walk into the park beside it, Aomine with his arm looped around Kise’s shoulders easily. Kise is pouting-frowning because he doesn’t like how they got told to leave but keeps quiet. For a while, there is peace and quiet between them. Of course it doesn’t last long.

“We were talking about your problem of staring at Satsuki’s tits.”

Kise groans, rolling his eyes to high heaven. Really, if you’re in a close relationship with Aomine Daiki, you tend to roll your eyes a lot. “You’re really not going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.” Aomine pops his “p” obnoxiously and grins as he gives Kise a bit of a squeeze.

“Pervert.”

“So are you. Now, spit it out.” And oh so casually, “You owe me a blowjob now.”

“What? I owe you a blowjob? How??” Kise almost pushes him off but honestly he’s not that averse to that. Now is just not the time to be counting up owed blowjobs and he just likes being a bit difficult.

Aomine sighs tiredly like it’s Kise who’s the problem. “You’re totally not paying attention but fine, a hand job. Happy?” And Aomine hardly ever tries to make sense. For now though at least, he’s taking the time to have this very important conversation, “Now, you were sayin’?”

Aomine prompts him again and Kise doesn’t even know where to begin. Even with Aomine’s arm around him and walking with him like this, it’s just difficult. Kise doesn’t ever have any cause to feel insecure, a lot of people think, but they just don’t know. He battles it almost everyday in his job that requires perfect looks and then there’s Aomine and his Horikita Mai obsession.

“Just...boobs, I guess.” He finally manages to get out after a few minutes of hesitation.

“Uh huh…”

Kise makes a face. “And...c’mon. Do I really have to say it?” He tries puppy eyes on Aomine.

They work a little and Aomine relents somewhat while he leans even more into him and almost makes them fall over. “Well no, coz then we can go now and have that sex but what if you stare at Satsuki again, huh? Then I really gotta punch you.”

“You’re a dick.” Kise grinds out under Aomine’s added weight, trying to push his heavy arm off at least. “Get off!”

Aomine shrugs nonchalantly but only straightens, keeping his arm around Kise in what could be a possessive gesture. “You love me. Now c’mon.” He pokes Kise’s side. “Boobs. Why?”

The words are hard to get out and Kise can’t help feeling petty even as he picks up the courage to say them. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, 

“...Because I don’t have them.”

Silence. The silence between them is thick and for a heart-pounding, breathless moment, Kise panics because what has he done, saying something like that? Something so pathetic and insecure and to Aomine Daiki of all people? He almost tries to squirm out of Aomine’s hold but Aomine’s words stop him.

“...And you got a dick instead. What’s the problem?” Aomine’s giving him that puzzled look and Kise can tell he really doesn’t get it. Why does he put up with this idiot again? Sometimes, Kise himself has to wonder and it’s often an exercise in frustration, like right now.

“Because you like them!”

Another clueless eyebrow quirk, “...So?”

Kise wants to punch him so hard, wants to get away from him and this humiliating conversation. He tries to pull away but Aomine holds fast. Kise struggles against him anyway even if it’s futile. 

“Oi, Kise--”

Aomine won’t relent on his grip and in his frustration, Kise pulls his hands up to his face. He needs to hide, needs to get away from Aomine but the jerk won’t let him go. 

“God, I hate you right now!” And he hates the sob that gets wrenched out of him somehow. The feeling of utter humiliation and helplessness grows.

Eventually, Aomine’s grip gentles but stays firm. Kise keeps rebelliously quiet, face still in his hands, and Aomine’s voice when he speaks to him then is soft, soothing, “Oi, are you crying?”

Kise shakes his head. “No…” _Yes..._

“...Kise, c’mon…” Aomine is being gentle and while Kise hates him some right then, he still can’t resist him. He soon finds himself tucked into Aomine’s taller frame, surrounded by his arms and heat. It’s almost comforting. At least it stays most of the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes.

That voice is still low and quiet when Aomine coaxes Kise, “...What is this all about, huh? I’m not lettin’ go ‘til you tell me.”

“That’s not exactly a threat, you jerk.” Kise mutters weakly against Aomine’s shoulder and discretely wipes tears from his eyes. Aomine seems to notice anyway (when did he ever start noticing these things?) and just holds him closer, starting to pet his hair a little even.

“I told you, I really don’t wanna punch you, so I’m sorry, but you gotta tell me what this is all about instead.”

The petting is soothing and Kise sighs. It’s not as if he hasn’t already embarrassed himself, right? They’re here and Aomine’s willing to listen though it’s all completely dumb. “...It’s stupid but… Sometimes, I think.. ‘What if Aominecchi gets tired of me because I’m not a girl?’”

He feels Aomine start to protest and he barrels on, “I know your type and you still keep on reading those stupid magazines of yours…”

“...And again I gotta say, ‘So?’” Aomine replies without preamble, like it’s all supposed to be so simple, and has to struggle a bit again when Kise tries to get away from him, “...Kise, hear me out, will ya?”

There’s some hesitance, some more frustration, and Kise just wants to run but Aomine keeps on holding him back so he stays. He has hardly any choice but to stay and listen to whatever Aomine wants to say though a part of him doesn’t really want to hear it. Aomine’s own words don’t come easily. They’re both bad at communicating with words, much more used to the language of basketball and competition, but Kise can tell that Aomine is trying, struggling. It makes him feel just a little better.

“...Look. Okay so maybe I’m a bit too...vocal about Mai-chan and all that.” Kise snorts but Aomine continues on like he hasn’t even made a sound. “And you said I got a type and I guess that’s true. I like girls and if they’ve got D cups at least then even better but hey.” 

He nudges Kise. “Tell me. Where am I right now?”

Kise’s answer a few empty moments is soft, quiet, almost fragile. “...Here.”

Aomine squeezes him fondly as if to make things even clearer. “Yeah, here. I’m right here with you, talkin’ to you about tits and shit.”

“Aominecchi…”

Kise eyebrows are drawn in a frown again and any other time, Aomine would have teased him about having wrinkles at 17 but for now he’s got something more important to say. He can hardly believe it’s happening, his stupid boyfriend passing up the opportunity to pull his figurative pigtails.

“Kise, I want you to not forget what I’m saying right now, okay? 

I’m with you. I’m your boyfriend. I wanna have sex with you and play basketball with you, which means you’re a hella lot more interesting than any girl with a D cup.”

He pauses and by then he’s got Kise’s full attention though he doesn’t look completely happy, 

“And I love you, okay? Did you forget that?” Aomine asks, his tone almost tender.

Kise shakes his head, his gaze meeting with Aomine’s then. “...No…”

That seems to satisfy Aomine as he cradles Kise’s face in his palms, rubbing gentle thumbs under those eyes. “So no more staring at Satsuki or any other girl’s boobs, okay?”

Aomine is ridiculous even when he tries not to be but Kise doesn’t mind it that much. He’s starting to smile again, a hand coming up to hold by Aomine’s wrist. “Okay… But you also have to stop looking at your magazines and Mai-chan so much…” Before Aomine can say anything, Kise continues quickly, “Not completely stop but… Just. Not in front of me, okay? I don’t like sharing you.”

Aomine stares at him, “Mai-chan is--”

“You’ve idolized her for a long time. Something like that’s kind of hard to just give up so suddenly.” Kise should know. He’s an idol of sorts and he knows how idols can be hard to forget for people who love them.

Somehow, Aomine actually accepts this though there’s a look in his eyes that Kise doesn’t catch to fully understand, but he says, “...Yeah, okay.”

Kise smiles, soft and fond, and presses his lips to Aomine’s firmly. They kiss in the middle of a public park just a few steps from the court where their friends are playing but Kise doesn’t care, Somehow, he feels lighter.

“...So can we go have sex now?” Aomine asks after a long moment, his lips red with kisses, his words near breathless, and again Kise has to sigh, roll his eyes. What does he do with this horny idiot?

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” Kise takes Aomine’s hand.

“Great.”

They start walking away hand in hand.

 

 

“...For the record, I like how flat-chested you are. Your nipples get all pink and perky and shit. It’s hot.”

“...Aominecchi, shut up.”

“What?! It’s the truth!”


End file.
